I Can't Be Your Friend
by WyndSong N FireDryad
Summary: A Little out of character for Harry, but cut him a break. 'Mione is breaking his heart! Um please read and review


I Can't Be Your Friend: Rushlow.  
Written by Rodney Clawson and Brad Crisler.  
(© EMI April Music Inc. / Waltz Time Music Inc. / Warner-Tamerlane  
Publishing Corp.)  
Single release, © 2003, Lyric Street. That's The Disclaimer For The Song alone. Now I have to do a disclaimer for the characters too. They aren't mine. They belong to JK Rowling. I'm not profiting from this other than the simple joy of writing with her characters to this song. Don't sue. I'm a college student; I don't have any money. Oh and this is going to be a little out of character for Harry. He's confessing his love for Hermione (finally!!!;) so deal with it. I happen to know love will make a person do things they wouldn't normally do. Harry's nervous and a bit angry when this happens, so be gentle with me! I also might do a chapter on the adorable Oliver Wood too. Hmmm...  
I Can't Be Your Friend  
A SongFic by WyndSong  
Part One  
  
"I just could scarcely believe he asked me! I told him I would consider it, but I-"  
"Mione, I can't believe you! We seriously need to talk." Harry glanced at the time. "Tonight in the common room at ten, okay?" Harry then took off for Divination.  
  
This might come as quite a shock,  
But I've given it a lot of thought.  
This thing that's come between us can't be ignored.  
I've taken all I can;  
This is where it's gotta end.  
'Cause I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
Harry watched Hermione reading from the alternate side of the room. At ten o'clock, he walked over and sat down beside her. "Excuse me."  
He paused, waiting for her to look up from her book. When she did, he asked, "Mione, have you noticed our friendship's not the same anymore?"  
Hermione frowned. "What are you getting at, Harry? You, Ron, and I are still best friends. Nothing's changed."  
Harry sighed. "Hermione, the problem's not between the THREE of us. It's between the TWO of us."  
Hermione's frown deepened. "Harry, I'm afraid I-"  
"Mione, I've thought about this a great deal. You're my best friend, but..." Harry took a deep breath. "We can't be friends anymore."  
  
An' I can't be accused,  
Of not bein' there for you.  
How many nights have you shown up at my door?  
I hope you understand,  
That this wasn't in my plans,  
But I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
"What?!" Hermione shrieked, jumping off the sofa and dropping the book to the floor. "Harry Potter, of all the selfish, brutal,-"  
Harry leapt to his feet. "Selfish, Hermione? Yes, I guess I am being selfish. And it's about time. 'Mione, when you were petrified second year, who brought flowers to your bedside every day? Who saved you from the bottom of the lake? Oh, yes, Hermione, I was credited for having done it for the lot of you, but in actuality, it was you I cared about! When you and whathisface... um... Krum broke up, who held you all night while you cried? The list goes on and on of how I have been there for you whenever you needed me. I really hadn't planned on throwing history in your face, but-" He paused to take a breath. "I can't do this anymore."  
  
An' it's killin' me to know you,  
Without havin' a chance to hold you.  
An' all I wanna do is show you,  
How I really feel inside.  
You can run to me,  
You can laugh at me,  
Or you can walk right out that door.  
But I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
"Mione, I love you. Merlin's sakes, I think I loved you the first time I saw you. But I cannot be the person you run to only when you have problems you need a guy to fix. I want to be the one with you all the time. I want to be there when the problems first rear their heads. I want to be there when you discover a solution. I want to be the one to hold you when you're not crying."  
  
So, baby, now it's up to you:  
Do I win or do I lose?  
Will my heart fly or lie broken on the floor.  
Well, take me as I am,  
'Cause I wanna be your man.  
But I can't be your friend anymore.  
  
"There. I've said what I have to say. And no, Hermione, this is not just going to go away. If you want me too, I'm here. If you don't, well, I'll be seeing you around."  
  
An' it's killin' me to know you,  
Without havin' a chance to hold you.  
An' all I wanna do is show you,  
How I really feel inside.  
You can run to me,  
You can laugh at me,  
Or you can walk right out that door.  
But I can't be just friends anymore.  
  
Harry paused. Hermione's jaw was practically on the floor. He took that look of shock for disgust and rejection. "If that's how you want it, Hermione. Goodbye." And he turned to make his way to the door.  
  
We can't be just friends anymore.  
  
Hermione leaned forward and grabbed his hand. "Wait. Don't go..." 


End file.
